Reaper
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] On the verge of meeting the Reaper, reveals a long time secret, which makes it just that more difficult to let go.
1. Default Chapter

Reaper  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Pairing: G/S Category: Drama. Angst, ?/? Rating: R Summary: On the verge of meeting the reaper reveals a long time secret, which makes it just that more difficult to let go. Spoilers: Playing With Fire Archive: t to clot and the blood still in her eyes, he squeezed her hand and pulled her closer. "Lay down Sara."  
  
She sighed and did as he asked. "I found two bodies, male and female, both dead. I couldn't find the other one."  
  
Grissom nodded, but realised quickly that she couldn't see it. "Ok." He said instead. His fingers traced her eyes softly. "This hurt Sara?"  
  
Not knowing what he was talking about, she frowned. "What hurt?"  
  
He wore a sad look that was more concern and worry. "Sara." He stopped and pulled her head down to lay on his shoulder.  
  
She knew why he stopped the minute he pulled her down to rest on his shoulder. She knew she couldn't see and couldn't feel the pain in her eyes anymore, just the odd stinging. She also knew that she needed to tell him that he was bleeding out and had a metal pole or something jammed in his shoulder, pinning him to the floor.  
  
** **  
  
Nick ran through the corridor as fast as he could. He just heard from Brass that Sara and Grissom were in a building when it collapsed. They needed to get there quick before the rest went down. He skidded to a stop and grabbed his case. He saw Catherine and Warrick looking at him funnily.  
  
"Get kits now." He gasped. "Griss and Sara." He had their full attention at that and didn't need anymore explanation. They all hurried out the room.  
  
** **  
  
Grissom opened his eyes and lightly touch Sara's face with his right hand. The room had collapsed and the was no room to stand. The beams were laying across the length of the room at different angles. The flicker of one light was all that work and it was soon going to fade into darkness. He brushed back her hair and sighed, only to wince at the action. Sara opened her eyes at the sound of a small whimper. She found she could see slightly out of her left eye, but only fuzziness.  
  
"Griss, where's it hurt?" She asked getting straight to the point before he could cover it up.  
  
Too late. "It's nothing, lie down. You'll make yourself sick again." He said soothingly.  
  
Sara cupped his chin and scowled. "Liar. Where?" She demanded quietly.  
  
He chuckled, but cringed in more pain. "Chest." He groaned. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Take small breaths, let me make sure your not hurt elsewhere." Grissom moaned an 'ok' and closed his eyes. Sara slowly ran her hand down his throat to his neck. She stopped to check his pulse and smiled. "You ok? Pulse is high. Angry or just generally pissed?"  
  
Grissom smiled. "Nervous actually." He watched her face as she registered surprise. "Don't wonder to far Sara." He grinned.  
  
Sara smirked. "Oh so not funny Griss. God, such a bad sense of humour, even in the dark." Grissom's smile faded when she said that. He looked at the dim light. It wasn't all that dark. "I know." She whispered. "It's only dark where I am."  
  
"No it's not." He whispered back.  
  
She looked down and smiled. Moving her hand over his shoulder, she found the metal and blood. It was still bleeding. She sat up and shrugged off her shirt. Beneath it she wore a light tank top. Grissom watched as she leaned back over him and bunched the shirt up. "Griss. You need to be my eyes ok?"  
  
"It's ok Sara. Just don't move it."  
  
Sara nodded and with the help of his right hand, they managed to ball up the shirt in places so it soaked up and helped stop the blood loss. "Ok, next." She continued her hands down his left side, but Grissom didn't move or seem to feel anything there. She got to his hip and felt his eyes on her. She looked at him and grinned. "What?"  
  
He shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Just making sure."  
  
"Shut up." She chastised playfully. Feeling his legs one by one, she found a gash on his knee. "Hold still." She said pushing her hand into his pocket.  
  
"Sara!" He squeaked.  
  
She laughed. "Stop shrieking, god sakes. Men. They think it all revolves around wandering hands when 'all' I was trying to find was your handkerchief." She explained and gently wrapped and tied it around the gash.  
  
Grissom watched her intently and furrowed his brows. "How did you know I used a handkerchief or that it was in my pocket?"  
  
Sara glanced blindly at him and shrugged. He smirked and watched as she continued to search for anymore injuries, not finding any, she lay back down and inhaled deeply. "I'm so tired." She murmured.  
  
** **  
  
Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Brass stared at the building and watched as the fire crew pulled layers and layers of brick and plaster from the collapsed parts. After that was cleared, the search began.  
  
"Where were they?" Asked a fireman.  
  
Nick looked at Brass who shrugged. Warrick and Catherine also gave looks of no clue. "Not sure. They were meeting a suspect for questioning. Could be her office or on the way to her office." Nick suggested.  
  
The fireman nodded and went to tell his crew.  
  
The others tried to help, but were told to stay back and wait until the area was secure. The building could go any second.  
  
"I hope their alright." Catherine whispered.  
  
** **  
  
Sara sat up quickly and moved away, leaving Grissom alone. "Sara." He heard her being sick again. "Jesus Sara that's like 4 times already. Something you not telling me?"  
  
She snuggled back against him when she knocked something. She noticed it was hers and Grissom's cases. "Luck at last." She mumbled and opened Grissom's case first. She pulled out his maglite after searching around a bit. She handed it to him. She opened her case and found her water and chocolate bar. She smiled. "You hungry?"  
  
Grissom smiled too. "No I'm fine." He touched her leg and asked. "You do actually have evidence collecting equipment in that thing and not your lunch?"  
  
Sara grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Actually yes." He chuckled. "Water, food, fingerprint dust, lifters, Christopher Columbus etc. the kitchen sink by any chance?"  
  
"Wouldn't fit." She answered jokingly.  
  
He shook his head and looked up at the sound of scraping. "You hear that?" He asked.  
  
Sara listened and nodded. "Yeah, I do. The clean up crew maybe."  
  
Grissom looked over at her. "You want to like shout to them?"  
  
She shook her head. "Can't do that."  
  
Looking at her strangely, he tugged on her hand. "Why not?" He asked seriously.  
  
"I don't exactly have the lung capacity for it." She answer turning her head away.  
  
He didn't understand. "Lung capacity?"  
  
Sara drank some water and helped him drink some. As she put the bottle on the floor, Grissom grasped her arm and pulled her down to him. She seemed to look at him, but he knew she couldn't see him. She bit her lip and buried her head in his shoulder. Grissom held her tightly. He asked her again after a while and this time he got a reply, but not one he wanted.  
  
"I broke three ribs."  
  
Grissom stopped his hand that was rubbing her back and instantly went to her side and lightly felt her ribs. She whimpered in pain when he pressed in slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She moved her head and sighed. "There's nothing you can do Grissom."  
  
"You're probably bleeding internally Sara. All the throwing up. God Sara. you could die." His voice trailed off as he said that.  
  
"I won't Griss." She assured. "I'm fine. I can breath ok, nothing's punctured."  
  
He leaned his head on hers and pulled her closer. He squeezed her shoulder. "Try not to be sick, if you can help it. You could puncture a lung or your heart and don't move around anymore." He said softly. "Just stay still, don't move."  
  
Sara reached up and cupped his face. Her thumb brushing his cheek softly. "You do the same then."  
  
"Ok." He agreed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Nick readjusted his hard hat and grinned. "Hey guys. I see the hallway to the suspects office."  
  
Catherine and Warrick made their way towards him and called out to the head fireman.  
  
"Good work son." The fireman chimed and co-ordinated his team to start shifting rubble.  
  
"Not too long now Nicky." Catherine said patting his shoulder.  
  
Nick smiled grimily. "I just hope we're not too late."  
  
** **  
  
"You know, if we get out of here." Sara said into the silence suddenly. "Will you take me up on that dinner offer?" Grissom stared down at her. His mind instantly shot up the walls that had broken down when the explosion hit. Sara looked blindly and his eyes locked with hers. She sighed when she got no answer and laid her head back on his shoulder. "Never mind." She mumbled in defeat. "We may not get out anyway."  
  
He brushed her hair back and was about to say something when a beam fell and the metal rod that was impaling him moved, sending him crying out in pain. "AH!"  
  
Sara sat up quickly as piles of dust fell around them and tried to hold Grissom down. "Don't move Griss." She shouted to get his attention. She loomed over him with her hands on his chest. His eyes locked with hers and the pain seemed to ebb away. Sara waited for him to quit moving before touching his face. "Just hold in there ok?" He nodded mutely. Feeling for the rod, she noticed the bend in the metal. The beam was going to fall. She needed to find something to hold it. "I have to find something to brace the beam Griss. I'll be back."  
  
Grissom closed his eyes against the pain and tried to listen to her movements. "Please." He paused and turned his head towards her before opening his eyes. "Be careful Sara." He pleaded.  
  
** **  
  
"What happened?" Nick shouted.  
  
The fireman looked up and winced. "A beam is unstable above the office. We tried to remove several beams that cover nearly eight metres between us and that room. It's not looking good." He paused and sighed. "We move it, the whole room goes."  
  
Everyone stared at the chief in disbelief, but knew it was true. They had to think fast.  
  
The fireman suddenly spoke to his team. "The best way to do this would be to support the beams on the other side first, not all but a few." The team nodded and looked for other ways to gain access without disturbing anything any more.  
  
** **  
  
A cabinet was sure to hold the beam. Sara tried to push it the best she could and after a while managed to get it around Grissom and under the wide beam. "That should hold it." She felt for Grissom's hand and he help guide her around to his right side. "Good thing one of us can see."  
  
"You'll see Sara. When you get out of here."  
  
Sara heard something in his tone and instantly knew he was getting weaker and was beginning to give up. "You didn't answer my question." She pushed, trying to change the subject.  
  
Grissom smiled and waited for her to turn to him. She looked down at him and placed her hand on his chest to try and get her bearings on what he was doing. "What question?"  
  
Raising her eyebrows painfully. She touched her head and frowned instead. "Life's one big roller coaster huh? Or a huge carousel that brings us back to the beginning every time."  
  
Watching her closely, Grissom felt he should at least tell her something before anything else happens. "I would have said yes." He saw her head turn back to him. "I would have." He repeated.  
  
"Then, why didn't you?" She asked quietly.  
  
Grissom smiled and touched her neck. "Bad timing, tongue tied, nervous, being an idiot. choose one."  
  
Sara nodded slowly and flinched slightly as he touched her again. His hand was warm against her cool skin. She took his hand and held it to her cheek. "What about now? I asked, but you didn't answer."  
  
He gently caressed her skin under his palm. "I wouldn't want to lie to you Sara. I'm not going to plan ahead when I'm not sure about the present." His explanation was not taken lightly and she moved closer, his hand still touching her. He continued before she could speak. His eyes scanning her face. "The beam is going to collapse Sara. Any movement in or outside this room and the beam is going to crush me."  
  
** **  
  
Catherine leaned against Brass's car and drank her rapidly cooling coffee. "They need out Jim. I can feel it. Something's not right. It's too. I don't know. too off."  
  
Brass nodded in agreement. "I know. I don't like the timing. It's taking too long and those beams are having me jump every time I see them move."  
  
Catherine looked up at him and sighed. She leaned against him. "They're trying the back way, so maybe we can avoid the main beams and crushed fragile areas of the building."  
  
** **  
  
"Don't talk like Griss, please. I'm scared as it is." Sara admitted softly.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but I needed to tell you. I might not make it. If they got here, the beam would collapse with the commotion and even if they tried to move me." He drew her face closer and held her forehead to his. "I've lost too much blood." He whispered.  
  
Sara sniffled and cupped his face below his ears with both hands. "You quitting on me?"  
  
Grissom breathed in a short breathe and sighed. "Sara." His eyes opened when he couldn't find the words and gently kissed her mouth. It was such a chaste kiss that it was barely a brush. Sara whimpered as she held back the tears and lowered her mouth to his.  
  
She kissed him softly. There seemed to be no reason to wait any longer. Time was running out and they could both feel it. Sara's ribs started to hurt more in the last hour. Her eyes were continuously stinging and she knew Grissom was holding in the pain, hiding it from her. He knew that if she couldn't see his eyes, then he could stray from the truth and not be questioned by her browns piecing through him.  
  
His fingers stroked her cheek lightly as the kiss carried on. They stopped for a few breathes before one would initiate it again. His tears mingled with hers at the thought of never getting out of this room alive or seeing each other to do this properly. He wanted to take her to dinner, kiss her afterwards, pursue a proper relationship, but his fear of getting too deep was what pushed him away from her. He distanced himself and regretted every minute of it. At one point they were so close, then the fear would crept it's way in and tell him he needed to back away. He so desperately wanted to see Sara outside work and show her things, share his life with her and now he had a feeling in his gut that he would never get the chance to do that and right now was all they had. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Sara pulled away and rest her head under his chin. "You keep kissing like that and I'll never look at another bloke again."  
  
Grissom chuckled and softly stroked the skin of her neck. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "You need to get out of here Sara."  
  
She wasn't listening on purpose. She sat up and felt around for the water bottle. Running her fingers over his chest, she was just about to reach into the case when he took her hand tightly. "I'm thirsty." She protested, but his hand held hers with strength that was weakening.  
  
"I mean it Sara." He said sternly.  
  
"Leave it Grissom. I'm not talking about this. We'll both be out of here soon and then you are going to pay for saying no and I'm going to kick your ass for the years to come until you make up for it." She tried to say this with a strong voice, but it cracked in certain places.  
  
Grissom looked at her with tears in his eyes. He pulled he hand to his lips and kissed her slender fingers. Sara slowly lowered herself back down to beside him and cried softly into his shoulder. "I won't leave you alone Sara." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
She sniffled and raised her head. "We leave here 'together'. You understand me Griss?"  
  
He smiled and kissed her chin. "I promise." He made a promise and he wasn't going to break it, but what he didn't tell her was that no matter what happened, he wasn't going to leave here without her, whether it be head first or feet first. He knew he was leaving with her.  
  
She nodded and continued to reach for the water.  
  
** **  
  
Catherine stared at the beam. "You are going to move that?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.  
  
The fire chief nodded hesitantly. "Yeah."  
  
She looked at him and shook her head. "No."  
  
He sighed. "It's the only way Catherine. I'm sorry."  
  
"Jack, you can't. You said yourself that if it was moved the room would collapse."  
  
By now, the formalities were forgotten. It had been hours since the explosion and the extreme was way too extreme.  
  
Brass reached out and touched Catherine's shoulder. "I'm sure he know what he's doing Cath."  
  
Catherine nodded. "Yeah, but, it's a large risk Jim. I told you it didn't feel right and now look what we have to do. We are putting them in more danger. If they are alive, then we could risk loosing them with this stunt." She growled in exasperation and stormed off. "FINE." She shouted. "DO IT."  
  
Jim turned to Jack and nodded for him to continue. "But, please be careful." Jack nodded and turned to his team.  
  
** **  
  
Hearing movement, Grissom clenched his eyes shut for the inevitable.  
  
Sara felt him tense at the sounds of the rescue crew. "Relax." She whispered into his ear.  
  
His hand squeezed her hand tightly. "Sara?"  
  
She touched his face and smiled. "You know, I never noticed before." She leaned down and kissed his cheek where her hand lay. "You have a scar. Which battle did that come from?" She teased. She was trying to distract him and hoped he'd fall for it.  
  
His smiled and chuckled, which was the reaction she wanted. Her finger traced his lips lightly as he spoke. "Not much of a battle, but a disagreement." He said with light amused tone.  
  
"Oh and what disagreement would that be?" She asked, brushing her thumb over his bottom lip.  
  
He let out a slow breath and chuckled again. "A fit over a girl when I was in school."  
  
Smirking at him, she started to laugh. "You, fighting over a girl? In school?" She rest her forehead in his neck and continued to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny Sidle. It hurt like hell. The other boy was bigger and stronger. He threw a punch and not only did I get a black eye and bloody nose. I lost my girl as well." He chided.  
  
Sara breathed in and controlled her laughter. "Aw.poor Grissom."  
  
"I knew you'd make fun of me." He grinned.  
  
"I'm not." She giggled.  
  
Grissom brushed her hair from her face and smiled. "Yeah, you are. I bet you got scares with just as sad a story."  
  
Sara smirked and turned her head away from his smug face. She could fell the smugness and the bright amused eyes. "I. There not as triumphant as yours. You may have lost the girl, but what did you learn?"  
  
"Not to be pick on by someone bigger than me." He answered mock honestly.  
  
Sara turned back and snickered. "Liar."  
  
He laughed this time and hide the pain the best he could. "Ok. I learnt that if I wanted the girl that badly, I should have fought back."  
  
"Why didn't you then?" She asked.  
  
"He was bigger than me Sara. He would have flattened me and my mother didn't want broken bones let alone a battered son." He rubbed his thumb over her ear and smiled softly. "I would have fought back some more, but he knocked me out cold." He finished giggling.  
  
Sara held his hand to her and laughed with him. "I would have stuck up for you." She offered. "No science nerd deserves to be picked on just because he was trying to win a girl."  
  
Grissom's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Sara dropped her head and listened to her surrounds. "Thank you." He whispered.  
  
"I would have, given the chance." She said quietly. After a few minutes of silence, she added lightly. "Only to have you picked on twice as much, because a girl rescue your ass." She giggled and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Funny Sara, really funny." He chuckled.  
  
Movement on a far wall and scratching sounds could be heard. "There close." She mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Yeah." He mumbled back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Staring at the beam, he noticed the light had gone out. It was now dark, but Sara hadn't noticed. She couldn't see. Her left eye was sending her colourful shapes and made it very disorientating. Her right eye looked badly damaged and was now swelling. Grissom's chest didn't hurt as much anymore, although he was getting colder by the minute. Sara noticed his shivers, even though he tried to hide them. She would wrapped her arms around him gently and he would stop. After hours of being trapped inside this room, they were ready to never leave the safety of their homes again. The pain in Sara's ribs were getting persistent, but she couldn't stop moving. Discomfort became a regular thing. Grissom didn't say anything because he knew she was hurting just as much as he was.  
  
It was strange that you should suddenly start thinking about death and what actually happens.  
  
Bright light  
  
Meet the Reaper  
  
A family member waiting for you  
  
An angel ready to show you the way to the afterlife  
  
The question that popped into their heads was, 'was there an afterlife?'  
  
Grissom pulled Sara closer instinctively at the sound of more movement. He then realised that his actions were false, that he was putting her in more danger. Just then, he removed his arm and pushed her away.  
  
"Griss?" She sat up and reached for his hand or arm, or anything, but he continued to push away. "Grissom?"  
  
He heard her tight voice and tried to hide the tears in his voice. "You need to move back Sara."  
  
She shook her head at him and tried again to move closer. "I'm staying with you." She whimpered.  
  
Grissom pulled his hand from hers and shook his head. "NO!" He tried shouting. "Get away!" He shouted venomously.  
  
"Don't do this Griss, please." She sobbed.  
  
"You come near me Sara and we both die." His tears broke through his barrier and began pooling down his cheeks.  
  
Sara moved closer and grabbed his arm tightly as he attempted to pushed her away again. She laid against his side. "I'm not going anywhere without you. We made a promise."  
  
Grissom growled into the darkness in angered frustration. "NO!" He couldn't push her again. His strength taken from him as he cried. "I remove my promise." He stated coldly. "I made no promise." He turned his head away from her hand as she tried to find his face. "I will not let you die here Sara. This is not going to happen. I break my promise and you 'will' get out of here." He said quietly, his eyes squeezed shut against the added pain in his heart.  
  
"I don't." She whispered. "I don't accept." She clasped his shirt and tugged it slightly. "You made the promise first, remember. You can't break it." His head turned slowly to her. "I won't let you. I won't leave you alone. We leave here together and I don't care which way when that time comes."  
  
His eyes scanned her teary face and wiped the wetness away. "I do." He whispered on a small sob. "I do." He repeated. "If we don't both make it, who will tell the team what happened in here?"  
  
Sara shook her head. "I don't care Griss." She found his chin and brushed her fingers up his face to his cheek. "When we are found, they will know. They probably already know." She smiled faintly.  
  
"You should tell them." He sighed. "You're not badly hurt."  
  
She interrupted him with a firm voice. "I. Can't. See. Grissom."  
  
His thumb traced her cheekbone and under her left eye. "You can see honey. you just need to see a doctor and he'll fix it."  
  
"Maybe, but a doctor can fix you too." Grissom shook his head and turned away. "He can Grissom. Listen to me. Hold on some more and we will both be out of here. They are so close, you can hear the voices."  
  
Grissom looked up at the beam and noticed a light bouncing of the dusty plaster. "I see a light." He chuckled. Sara snorted in reply and giggled. Looking down at her, he smirked. "No, I see a light from a touch or something, bouncing off the beam."  
  
She turned into his shirt and chuckled. "Yeah, sure." She mumbled.  
  
Grissom turned to see where the light was coming from, but couldn't make it out. The dust was clouding his vision. He squeezed Sara's shoulder slightly. "I can't see through the dust, but there's definitely something coming."  
  
Sara tried to listen, but still couldn't hear anything. The rustling and muffled sounds had stopped. "I don't hear anything Griss." She whispered.  
  
Just as he was about to forget it and blame the pain and coldness, he saw the light again and something that sounded like a voice. "D-r. G-r-i-s-s-o- m. M-i-s-s. S-i-d-l-e. a-n-y-b-o-d-y?" The voice was distorted with the distances, but the words could be made out clearly.  
  
"You hear that?" Sara whispered softly.  
  
Grissom grinned. "Oh yeah. I hear it." His head turned and a shuffling sound along with a loud crack was heard and Grissom cried out in pain. The beam had moved and the cabernet was beginning to collapse. "Sara!"  
  
"Grissom!" Sara leaned over him as dust and a small beam with plaster fell on top of them.  
  
After what felt like forever, Grissom's eyes opened and the pain in his chest was felt instantly. He groaned against the pain and the extra weight on his chest. Moving his hands to find Sara, he realised the weight on his chest was her and a large piece of plaster from the ceiling. It was pinning her to him. He lifted her head slightly and noticed blood trickling from her mouth. His tears were unstoppable as he slowly moved his hand to her neck and checked her pulse. After a few minutes he found a faint pulse. Laying her head back down on his chest, he looked over in the direction of the noises that were becoming louder.  
  
"OvEr. HeRe." He choked out. "HeLp." Grissom's energy was gone, he couldn't hold out much longer and now Sara was badly injured. One of her ribs must have punched something. She was unconscious, but her breathing was raspy. A lung must have been punched by the plaster crushing her. He brushed her hair back and whimpered in pain. "Why Sara? Why did you have to do that?" He cried quietly.  
  
Movement caught his attention, but he didn't acknowledge it. His eyes never left her face as the rescue workers tried to speak to him. They pulled the plaster from her and tried to lifted her, but Grissom wouldn't let go. They made a promise and he wasn't going to break it now, but he knew she needed help. He lowered his head to her and whispered into her ear. "I won't leave you." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Two rescue workers carefully lifted Sara onto a gurney and prepped her for transport. As she was carried away, he heard someone talking to him, he looked up and saw a fireman and Brass kneeling next to him. His eyes closed briefly as the beam shifted. Forcing them back open, he smiled weakly at Catherine, Nick and Warrick who where now hovering over him.  
  
He coughed and clutched his left arm. Looking at the three standing over him, he chuckled sadly. "Bugger off guys, jeez." He would have said something else, but he didn't feel like adding to the pain he already felt. Lightening up the moment was what he needed to get his mind off other things, or one thing.  
  
They laughed with concern as the fire fighters checked the beam and discussed how they were going to support it and get Grissom out. The paramedics were trying to stop the bleeding, but the metal rod wasn't helping matters.  
  
"How you doing Gil?" Brass asked placing his hand on his right shoulder.  
  
Grissom closed his eyes briefly before finding Brass again. "Tired."  
  
Brass nodded. "We'll get you out, just hold in there."  
  
"I'll try." He whimpered as the fire crew got in position to stabilise the beam.  
  
A field doctor crouched next to Grissom and checked him over. "Hey Gil. My names Owen. I'm going to check your arm and shoulder before I lift you a little to see the damage underneath ok?"  
  
Grissom eyes widened. "Your kiddin me?"  
  
Owen chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, it's going to hurt, but that's not going to bother you much when the beam is lifted. You have to understand that the blood might be pumping out of the wound, but your lower arm and hand has been without blood for some time."  
  
"I can feel my hand Doc." Grissom protested against what Owen was suggesting. "No need to do anything drastic." Grissom winced as Owen began inspecting his arm and chest.  
  
The fire crew where shouting orders and running back and forth. Some where bracing surrounding beams so the room didn't collapse and the few others were moving debree.  
  
Owen sighed and looked at Catherine and the rest of the team. "He's lost a lot of blood." Looking at Grissom, he pursed his lips in thought. "You're backs soaked in blood. I'm guessing a major artery was torn by the rod. I know this isn't news, but it's going to hurt like hell when the beams moved, also." Owen paused and took a deep breath. "It's going to be dangerous to move you. So much blood loss and your chest is sounding bad. A collapsed lung or bruised internally I'm not sure, but you will loose consciousness and that's the critical part."  
  
Grissom nodded and closed his eyes. "I might not wake up." He said quietly. Owen didn't say anything and got read for the time when the beam was removed.  
  
"Gil." Catherine knelt beside him and took his hand.  
  
Before she could continue, he looked into her eyes as his began to water. "It's ok Cath."  
  
She shook her head. "Of course it is. It's going to be ok. You'll be out of here soon."  
  
He sighed and smiled. "You women are all alike."  
  
Catherine mock scowled. "If your weren't hurt, I'd hit you."  
  
"I'd rather you hit me and it hurt and not a beam." He groaned as the beam shifted.  
  
"Gil." Catherine paused and whispered into his ear. "She's going to be fine." Her free hand cupped his face as she pulled away. "Sara's stable and at desert palm. Punctured lung and broken ribs. Her left eye is going to be fine, but they're still not sure about the right." Her tone was soft and calm as she tried to take his mind off the pain as the fire crew started to lift the beam.  
  
Grissom winced and turned his head away from the beam. "Ow God that HURTS." He groaned loudly.  
  
"Sssh. Not long now and you can go see her." Catherine brushed his hair from his sweaty forehead.  
  
He looked into her eyes. "Sara?" He asked quietly.  
  
Catherine smiled. "Yeah."  
  
Grissom closed his eyes. "She tried to protect me."  
  
"Did good too." Catherine smirked.  
  
He shook his head and sighed heavily. "She could have been killed."  
  
"Gil, she's ok. What she did probably saved your life." Catherine looked up as the head fireman shouted out the order to lift the beam steadily. Moving so he couldn't see the beam, she gently stroked his cheek. "What were you two talking about in here?"  
  
Grissom looked at her curiously and raised his eyebrows. "I maybe on morphine, but I'm not telling you anything."  
  
"Uh huh. Spill it Gil." She grinned.  
  
He smiled and lowered his eyes in thought. "Not much." He looked back up and smiled. "Dinner date."  
  
Catherine chuckled. "Really?"  
  
He nodded slightly. "Said no the first time though."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"Last week." He sighed. "Too late huh? Just like she said."  
  
Catherine raised his chin a little so she could see his eyes. "Not too late. You said yes didn't you. In the end that is. Can't stand Sara up on your first date, can you?"  
  
Grissom shook his head and bit his lip against the sudden pain and strangeness in his back and chest. "I don't feel so good Cath." His eyes closed, but tears still pooled out. "Tell Sara I'll be there... She's not alone. We left together." He looked at her through half lidded eyes. "Tell her." He whispered before his eyes slid closed.  
  
"Gil?" Catherine patted his cheek gently, but he didn't open his eyes. "Doc?"  
  
Owen quickly shouted out orders to the paramedics and told the fire crew to move the beam now. "He's unconscious. We need to move him now." A fireman cut the rod from the beam and Grissom was quickly moved onto a gurney. His back was drenched in blood as was his left side. As they carried him out, the paramedics and doctor worked to stabilise him, but the unresponsiveness was beginning to worry them.  
  
** **  
  
The ambulance tore off towards the hospital as the building was evacuated. Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Brass were climbing into their cars to follow the ambulance when the voices of many fireman shouted as they ran from the building.  
  
"SHE'S GOING!"  
  
The building swayed from one side, then a loud crashing sound with a mixture of creaking and tearing sounds was heard as the building collapsed to a pile of rubble. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Staring into blackness was starting to become comforting. The weird thing was, though she couldn't see, she could feel the beam, only she knew it wasn't there anymore. It felt heavy and cold. She could only imagine what it looked like, as she never really saw it. She was tired, but couldn't sleep.  
  
The door opened to her room, but she didn't move. The person stopped by the bed. It was Catherine. She knew. She would know that perfume anywhere. She was talking to her, but she couldn't hear any of it. Her thoughts were elsewhere. The bandages over her eyes were starting to itch, but it didn't matter, none of it did.  
  
Catherine knew she was somewhere else. She'd been like that for two days. She hadn't spoken or acknowledge anyone. She didn't even ask about Grissom. It was something no one discussed. Squeezing her hand lightly, Catherine stood to leave.  
  
The only words Sara heard from Catherine were. 'He's alive.' The tears wanted to come, but they couldn't and she turned away. Catherine left the room quietly to meet with the others. They were all worried, but pleased at the same time.  
  
They had been told that Grissom was in intensive care and would most likely be there for a few weeks. No one knew when he'd wake up, but the breathing machine was removed a few hours after he was stabilised. The emergency room fought for hours to stop the blood and pump blood into his body. The concerns were his back. What Owen didn't explain was, where the blood was coming from. It seemed that Grissom's shoulder wasn't only the major injury, but Grissom's back was cut up badly from the impact of the explosion. He'd obviously caught the fragments of something and embedded themselves into part of his back. He lost consciousness and stopped breathing from the blood loss and the beam being removed started a flurry of blood to pump quicker out of his body, causing his body to shut down.  
  
Sara was keeping to herself. She listened to her monitor as it beeped the familiar beep of her heart. She'd sleep, but only twenty minutes at a time. Her body didn't seem to want to let her rest. She was sore, ached and hurt all over. The doctors explained the painful back was from the plaster crushing her and wedging a rib in her left lung. Both were fixed and her eyes was operated on. Sight might come back, but there were no guarantees.  
  
** **  
  
Catherine sat with Grissom again. She'd stay for a few hours and then go upstairs to visit Sara. The others did the same, but neither spoke, only to let Sara know they were there and to tell Grissom to hurry up and wake up.  
  
The nurse came round to check on the patients. Looking at Grissom's chart, she smiled at the progress he was making. Checking his monitors and lines, she left the two alone to continue her rounds.  
  
Nick came onto the ward and hugged Catherine goodbye before taking a seat. Catherine went home to eat and sleep before she had to go in to work. Warrick was going to cover for Nick while two day shift personnel helped them out with cases.  
  
After a few hours, Nick got up to go see Sara, when the bed moved slightly. He moved over to see Grissom's eyes squinting at the lamp. Nick pushed it out the way and smiled at the older man.  
  
"Hey Griss."  
  
Grissom blinked a few times to focus on the owner of the voice and smirked. "Hey." He weakly choked out.  
  
Nick pressed the call button and waited for Grissom's doctor. "You feeling ok?" He asked concerned.  
  
Grissom nodded. "Better than I was Nicky. Much better." Grissom took a small breath and closed his eyes.  
  
Grissom's doctor stopped at the side of the bed and checked Grissom over as he spoke. "Glad to see your awake Mr. Grissom. It's been awhile. How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired and achy." Grissom answered groggily.  
  
The doctor smiled. "Ok, that's the medication we have you on, so just relax. My names Ben, Doctor Owen and myself operated on you when you came in. You had more severe injuries than was first thought." Ben explained.  
  
Grissom nodded and turned his head a little. "How long ago was awhile?"  
  
Ben checked his watch. "Four days, 6 hours and 32 minutes. It's been busy, you've kept us on our toes. We need to change your bandages later and then we'll talk some more. In the mean time, get some rest."  
  
Grissom closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. When he woke up, Nick was still there. He was reading a book under the lamp. "Where's Sara?" Grissom asked quietly, but Nick jumped.  
  
"Oh, um. she's on the 6 floor." Nick answered, putting the book down and moving closer. "She's not spoken to anyone."  
  
"Why?" Grissom asked concerned and confused.  
  
Nick sighed. "Griss, she can't see. She probably isn't even aware of anything."  
  
"She's ok though, right?" Grissom asked panicked.  
  
Nick nodded. "Yes. Punctured lung, bruised back, blind in both eyes. Her left is better than the right, but she still can't see." Nick explained the best he could and watched as the older man slowly laid back down in his bed, wincing at the sharp pain soaring through his back. "You ok Griss?"  
  
He nodded and bit his lip. "Just moved." He squeaked out. Grissom closed his eyes again, feeling exhausted just speaking. Before drifting back sleep, he asked. "Nicky, don't tell her I'm awake. Tell the others. Wait until I can move and I'll go see her."  
  
Nick didn't like that idea, but agreed. "Ok. I'll tell the others."  
  
** **  
  
Grissom was sitting up in bed three days later. His arm in a support sling and his back, padded with bandages and pillows. Catherine and Warrick were bringing him up to date with the lab and how behind they were  
  
"You two really are the heart of the lab you know?" Catherine laughed.  
  
Warrick nodded in agreement. "Sure are."  
  
"Well, the sooner we get home, the sooner we can get back to work and sort the mess out." Grissom said confidently.  
  
"That won't be for a few months, I'm afraid Mr. Grissom." Ben announced, suddenly appearing behind Catherine and Warrick.  
  
Now Grissom had his own room, he could have more visitors. Ben, the doctor, would sneak in now and then to talk about his injuries or just to chat. Nick had gone to see Sara before going home to rest and told Grissom that she was doing fine. She was having the bandages off in a day and the doctors were discussing more surgery with her, but she didn't seem interested. Grissom had asked when he could see Sara and Ben said he'd get back to him and now, here he was.  
  
"So?" Grissom asked, sitting up slowly.  
  
Ben smiled. "Ok, just for a while. Maybe she'll speak to you. We're very worried." His smile faded as he approached Grissom. "A nurse will be here later to take you up. Just sit tight." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Sara was lying on her back. She had her hands folded over her stomach. Her breathing was shallow and slow. The room was quieter than the morgue, which brought some sort of weird comfort.  
  
The door opened then closed. She heard what sounded like wheels and one set of footsteps. Soon the door opened and closed again. She thought it was probably a nurse checking on her, but she jumped at the feel of something on her hand. She pulled away instantly.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
Freezing where she was, she turned her head towards the voice. "Grissom?"  
  
Grissom smiled and reached for her hand again. When she didn't pull away, he wrapped his fingers around hers. "Hey. You doing ok? I here you're not sleeping too well, or up for conversation."  
  
Sara turned her head back towards the ceiling and took a shallow breath, only to catch and she coughed slightly. Covering her mouth, she calmed herself and pushed her head back into the pillow.  
  
"I take that you're not going to talk to me." He reached up slowly and ran his fingers over her bandages. "I was worried about you." He whispered. "I have to thank you, but then scold you." He chuckled.  
  
Sara turned her head slightly at his words, telling him she was listening.  
  
"Don't do that again. You saved my life, but yours is more important."  
  
She turned her head completely away. "No it's not." She mumbled.  
  
Grissom raised her hand and pressed his lips to her palm. "I'm telling you what you did was stupid at the time, but because you did that, I'm alive. I owe you a lot."  
  
Silence follow his last words. They just waited for anything and everything. Just when Sara thought she was going to crack under the silence, Grissom groaned in pain. She turned her head quickly and listened as he shifted in his seat.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked softly.  
  
Grissom smiled. "I'm a little stiff. I haven't stood in a week, plus my bed is uncomfortable."  
  
Sara smiled slightly. "I know what you mean."  
  
"Have you been up?" She nodded and pushed the blankets back. Grissom watched as she slid off the bed and onto her feet, with her hand still in his.  
  
"I just felt tired today." She paused and sat back down. "Or night." She continued glumly.  
  
Grissom's smile was replaced with a frown. "Sara."  
  
"Hmm." She hummed and turned towards his voice.  
  
"Kneel down for me." He asked politely.  
  
"Why?" She hesitated, but knelt down.  
  
Grissom pulled her towards him. "I want to see you without getting cramp in my neck." He chuckled.  
  
Sara smirked and squeezed his hand. "Did they fix your shoulder?"  
  
"Yeah. They also discovered the fragments of a glass window in my back." Grissom answered sadly.  
  
Sara's hand came up and touched his face. She tentatively traced his chin, cheek, eyes, nose, ears, hair and forehead. She drew in a sharp breath through her nose. "God, I wish I could see you." With that, she dropped her hand and head.  
  
"Hey!" Grissom cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb soothingly over her cheek bone. "Don't cry Sara. It's ok. You can see me, with your hands." He reached down and squeezed her hand in his.  
  
"It's not the same Griss." She hiccuped.  
  
"I know. I wish I could see your eyes." He carefully pulled her towards him and hugged her. Sara gently wrapped her arms around him and cried into his good shoulder.  
  
Grissom went back to his room, but promised to come back in the morning. Sara climbed back into bed and fell asleep. Nick and Warrick visited before going home and she finally spoke. Only answering questions and asking how they were, but not too much. She didn't feel like talking to someone she couldn't see.  
  
** **  
  
Morning came, but unknown to the patient. Grissom came through the door in the wheelchair and took Sara's hand.  
  
"Morning." He whispered, squeezing her hand.  
  
"Is it?" She asked honestly. "Seems you were only here a minute ago."  
  
Grissom shifted forward. "Let's wait for the doctor." He said quietly.  
  
Sara nodded and turned on her side, transferring his hand into her left. "How you feeling this 'morning' Griss?"  
  
"Good."  
  
She smiled. "Liar. You're in pain and we both know it. Also, the hitch in your breathing tells me your sitting up."  
  
Grissom chuckled. "At least you can still hear Sara." He frowned at his own words and looked down.  
  
Sara felt his hand loosen on hers and the deafening silence. "Griss? What's wrong?"  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts. "Nothing. I was just thinking." He said vaguely.  
  
"Ok." She didn't by it, but didn't know what else to say. The door opened and Sara knew who it was. Her doctor seemed to wear very strong after- shave. "Doctor Kim." She stated matter of factly and smiled at Grissom. Grissom chuckled at the strong waft of after-shave and squeezed Sara's hand.  
  
Kim looked at Sara and smiled. "Time to remove your bandages Sara. How are you feeling today?"  
  
Sara sighed. "I can't see, my chest hurts and I'm bored."  
  
Grissom sat quietly and watched with concern as Sara sat back on the bed and let the doctor carefully remove her bandages. Sara's fingers tightened around Grissom as the sticky bandage was pulled off. He pulled her hand up and kissed it. "Honey, it's ok."  
  
Smiling, she felt cool air hit her face. Her eye's were close and were slightly bruised around the eye sockets. Swelling in the right eye was evident from surgery, but looked much better than it did. Grissom kissed her knuckles and breathed out slowly.  
  
"Open you eyes Sara." Kim said quietly.  
  
Sara swallowed hard and shook her head. Grissom shifted forward in his wheelchair and slowly pulled himself up. She felt the bed dip slightly, followed by a warm hand on her cheek. She dropped her head and turned into the hand. "It's ok Sara." He whispered.  
  
"I don't want to." She whispered back.  
  
Kim stepped out the room while Grissom spoke to her. He winced in pain as he leaned forward, she felt his breathe on her eye and soon the tears began to flow. "You're not alone Sara. Please. Open your eyes. Let me see your brown eyes." His voice was soft and quiet as he pressed his cheek against hers. "Please." He asked again and kissed her cheek. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Sara's hands wrapped around his single hand and squeezed it tightly. Grissom watched and waited as she opened her eyes slowly. Although both eyes were slightly blood shot, they looked better than when he first saw them in the collapsing building. He smiled and watched as she returned the gesture. He held up his hand, showing her his fingers, indicating a number and asked her the silent question.  
  
"3." She breathed and leaned forward to rest her forehead on his good shoulder. "3." She repeated.  
  
Kim entered the room and went through checks and tests. Grissom sat patiently on the bed and held Sara's hand supportively. Kim wrote down notes on the chart and reports before explaining the conclusion and outcome to the operation.  
  
"Let's start with the small things first Sara, ok?" Kim asked.  
  
"Ok." She smiled and waited for him to continue.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he returned her smile. "The operation did help your sight. Bearing in mind when you came in, you couldn't see from your right eye, but the left was displaying colour and making you disorientated." Sara nodded, telling him she was understanding. "Now, your left eye seems to improved considerably, but the right still shows signs of blindness." He smiled reassuringly. "That sounds worse than it actually is. Both will recover over time, just the right will take a little longer. You'll see more clearly in a few days and your check-up in a few weeks will hopefully mean your last." Sara turned to Grissom and grinned. "I'll let you rest and you can go home in the morning." Kim left the room.  
  
"I told you." Grissom whispered.  
  
Sara nodded and reached up to touch his face. His eyes closed as she traced his features lightly. "What happens know?" She asked sadly, her thumb brushing over his bottom lip.  
  
Grissom opened his eyes and caught her hand as it dropped to the bed. He smiled and cocked his head to one side. "I think we already have this planned out, you remember?" Sara shook her head hesitantly. Grissom narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't want to have dinner with me?"  
  
She looked at him through fuzzy eyes, but saw his blue eyes cloud over with sadness, she smiled and nodded. "I didn't say no." She reminded. Their eyes locked, but the gaze was broken at the sound of the door opening.  
  
"We were wondering where you were Griss." Nick's voice asked concerned.  
  
Grissom didn't turn, but took Sara's hand. "Just visiting." He smiled.  
  
Nick looked at Warrick and Catherine and entered the room. Catherine moved to stand next to Grissom while the others stood on the opposite side.  
  
"Hey Catherine." Sara greeted, smiling at the older woman, before turning to the boys. "I didn't mean to ignore you all, I just didn't feel like talking to anyone." She explain as Nick took her left hand.  
  
"It's understandable Sara, How you feeling?" Nick smiled and kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
She squeezed his hand as she leaned back against the pillows. "Still tired."  
  
Grissom's thumb stopped stoking her knuckles, causing her to look up. She watched his eyes close briefly, but he opened them and smiled as he noticed her looking at him. She questioned him and he just shook his head and turned to Catherine. "Did the doctor say when I can go home Cath?"  
  
Catherine smiled. "Yes, after you've had a test or two. I spoke with your doctor in the corridor. Very helpful."  
  
Warrick chuckled and past Nick to give Sara a kiss on the cheek. "I gotta go. Sleep and then to work. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok." Nick and Catherine both left after a few minutes of chat, leaving Grissom and Sara alone once again. Sara leaned forward and cupped his cheek. "You need to go back to bed. You need your pain killers." She whispered softly.  
  
Grissom smiled and nodded, but before he got back into the wheelchair, he breathed in deeply through his nose and leaned forward to capture her lips with his. Sara was surprised, she didn't think he'd want to continue the closeness, but if this kiss was something to go by, then he definitely wanted to continue this further.  
  
He pulled back and got into the chair. Sara pressed her call button and a nurse came in to take Grissom back to his room. "I'll see you soon." He promised.  
  
"I'll visit you instead so you don't have to move around so much." She said strongly, but smiled at him as he smirked and was wheeled away.  
  
** **  
  
Sara looked across the room the next morning and sighed. The fuzziness was disorientating and making her feel nauseous. The nurse was talking to her and explaining what medication she had to take and how to use the cane the doctor insisted she use.  
  
The cane was folded in Sara's hands as the nurse continued to speak. Sara nodded in understanding and agreed with anything and everything she said. Not really listening, but hearing everything.  
  
The doctor had instructed how to use the cane and all the do's and don'ts were relayed. Sara just examined the cane and sighed. The nurse left while Sara collected her things together. The nurse had put all the clothes and other items on the bed with Sara's bag, letting her fill it in her own time.  
  
After the bag was packed, the door opened and she smiled as she took in the green shirt. "Nicky, that's hideous."  
  
Nick chuckled. "I know." He took her bag and kissed her cheek. "You ready to go?"  
  
Sara nodded. "yeah, but I wanna see Grissom first."  
  
"Ok, need some help?"  
  
Sara bit her lip and shook her head. "I gotta do this myself." She said as she unfolded the cane.  
  
Nick stood slightly behind her as she made her way towards the door.  
  
** **  
  
Grissom looked up from his book as the door opened and watched in amazement as Sara walked through the door with a cane in her hand. He smiled and closed his book. "Hey." He greeted and sat up slowly.  
  
Sara smiled and moved towards the bed. "Thought I'd visit." Nick placed Sara's bag on the floor and said he'd come back in an hour to take her home. Grissom didn't take his eyes off Sara as she answered and stopped by the bed. The door closed and she smiled widely at him. "Got permission to go home."  
  
Grissom grinned and reached out his hand. "Come here." He chuckled and pulled her onto the bed.  
  
Sara sat down slowly and turned her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "When will I see you again?" Her voice was soft and serious as she lowered her hand and leaned the cane against the bed.  
  
"Soon." He whispered and cupped her cheek. "I'm out of here in a week or two. Still a lot of healing to do." Sara nodded and traced his face. "Have you got someone staying with you?" He asked.  
  
Sara smirked and nodded. "Nick." Grissom dropped his eyes and lightly ran his fingers over her knuckles. "Gil?"  
  
He looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
"Nick's just a friend." She explained after feeling a sudden change in atmosphere.  
  
"I know that." He said quietly.  
  
Sara brushed her thumb over his cheekbone. "I'd prefer it if you'd stay when your allowed out." She said it so softly, Grissom had to lean forward to hear.  
  
He smiled. "I'd like that." 


	10. Chapter 10 Complete

Chapter 10  
  
A week went by at an annoyingly slow rate. Sara was standing by the back door, listening to the birds singing and watching the bright colours wash over each other like a wet watercolour painting. She smiled at the display and opened her good eye. The colours were getting better and melding back into there borders. Breathing in deeply, she turned and headed for the kitchen. Making a pot of coffee, she sat out in the small garden and continued to listen to nature as it thrived all around her.  
  
She hadn't been to the hospital all week. She figured that Grissom needed time to heal without distractions. She rang him the evening after she left and since then, it's been quiet.  
  
Nick stopped by for the first three days, but after being followed by the young man into the bathroom, she kicked him out. Catherine and Warrick stopped by and helped around the place with things she still couldn't do. Things like bending or stretching, but other than that, everything was back to normal.  
  
Sara was so engrossed in with her thoughts, that she didn't hear the knock on the door, or the door opening. She had her eyes closed and her coffee held in both hands. Her legs crossed on the long bench with her back against the arm. A cushion padded her back against the wooden arm.  
  
The figure moved through the house and saw her sitting there. He smiled at how relaxed she looked. Moving into the garden quietly, he reached out and took her cup. Sara opened her eyes and looked up. She squinted and grinned. She moved her legs for him to sit down. Before she could place her feet on the ground, he lifted them and held them on his lap.  
  
"I thought you were staying in hospital for another week." She said, covering his hand on her knee.  
  
He tilted his head slightly and looked around the garden. "I hate hospitals."  
  
Sara laughed and sat up. He turned his head and smiled at her. "Did you drive here?" She asked.  
  
Grissom shook his head. "Catherine dropped me off."  
  
She nodded and looked down at her hand on his. "How you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine. A little sore, but I'm fine."  
  
Sitting forward, Sara touched his face. His arm was still in a sling, but he looked a lot better. Colour had returned to his face and his eyes seemed alive. She brushed his cheek with her thumb and smiled. "I was wondering something."  
  
He turned into her hand. "What's that?"  
  
She rubbed her eye slightly and moved to cross her legs. "About a question I want to ask you."  
  
Grissom smiled shyly and turned to her. "Can I ask instead? Do things right this time?"  
  
Sara watched him for a few seconds before nodding. "I don't think the question matters, but the answer."  
  
He took a small breath and squeezed her hand. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"  
  
Sara smirked. "Hmmm, let me think."  
  
Grissom burst out laughing and Sara giggled. She leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. He smiled against her mouth and kissed her back.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes?" He murmured.  
  
Sighing softly, she pulled back and shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
Grissom grasped the back of her neck softly and pulled her back into a long deep loving kiss that gave them both the answer.  
  
THE END  
  
(Hope you liked. Didn't really know where to stop, but I figured this as good as any. Before bit, middle bit, another middle bit and end bit. Nothing like knowing what happens before and after. Tell me what you think and be nice, I'm very sensitive. lol.) 


End file.
